


How I Stole my Brother's Boyfriend

by hollowsof



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, An AU where Larxene has substance if you're into that, Awkward Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Final Fantasy Characters - Freeform, Gay Male Character, M/M, Roxas is Cloud's brother, bad boy Axel (Kingdom Hearts), old fanfic rewrite, roxas and sora are twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:48:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29150733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollowsof/pseuds/hollowsof
Summary: The story that no one in Twilight Town will ever stop talking about, brought to you by yours truly, Roxas Strife. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm writing this. At first, I wanted to set a couple of things straight, for the record, but I know that no matter what I do, people will say what they want to. At one point I thought it might be a great way to relieve stress, but the more I wrote, the more stressed I became.There are a million different titles I could've placed at the top of this post, but in the end, I decided to be straightforward.Hi. My name is Roxas, and this is how I stole my brother's boyfriend.
Relationships: Axel/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Axel/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	How I Stole my Brother's Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How I Stole My Brother's Boyfriend](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/753507) by laugh-I-Nearly-Died , AKA high school me. 



What's on your mind...? 

July 5th, 2020: 

Friends. Family. Second cousins from other countries that I rarely speak to. My great aunt's ex husband. Bertha-who-is-ninety-four-and-has-lived-across-the-street-from-me-my-whole-life. And anyone else that I added on facebook who has stuck around with my awkward ass this long. The time has come, and I'm finally going to talk about it.

The story that no one in Twilight Town will ever stop talking about, brought to you by yours truly, Roxas Strife. Honestly, I'm not sure why I'm writing this. At first, I wanted to set a couple of things straight, for the record, but I know that no matter what I do, people will say what they want to. At one point I thought it might be a great way to relieve stress, but the more I wrote, the more stressed I became. Still, I feel what I am writing here needs to be said. Maybe you'll feel a little more sympathetic for me, or maybe you'll think I'm even worse of an asshole than you originally thought. Be what it will, I don't have the power to change that, and it's about time I started to accept that. 

I'm happy, actually, for once in my life. I'm okay with who I am, and the things that I have done. I don't think that necessarily makes me a terrible person. Really, I don't. I'm not going to let opinions of me change that about myself. Still, I feel I should put my side of the story out there.

At the very least, it will give me an excuse not to answer questions anymore. Here it is, all the details summed up in a pretty little package for your nosy little eyes. 

There are a million different titles I could've placed at the top of this post, but in the end, I decided to be straightforward. 

Hi. My name is Roxas, and this is how I stole my brother's boyfriend.


End file.
